disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Фрэнк Уэлкер
Фрэнк Уэлкер (англ. Frank Welker; род. 12 марта 1946, Денвер) — американский киноактёр и актёр озвучивания. «Самый успешный актёр Голливуда» Роли 18142-3755.jpg|'Генри' (Компьютер в кроссовках; Сейчас вы его видите, теперь – нет) Giant (Gummi Bears).png|'Гигант' (Приключения мишек Гамми) Slugger-GB.jpg|'Слаггер' (Приключения мишек Гамми) Harryborsa.jpg|'Гарри Хэндбаг' (Чокнутый) Toots.jpg|'Гудок' (Чокнутый) Warris.png|'Уоррис' (Чокнутый) Sirens 48.JPG|'Сирены' (Утиные истории) Magica's Fears - Ducktales C.png|'Командир Гандер' (Утиные истории) Magica's Fears - Ducktales D.png|'Гигантский Монстр Банан' (Утиные истории) BubbaLeapIntoAction.jpg|'Бабба пещерная утка' (Утиные истории) Figaro Sitting.png|'Фигаро' (1998-настоящее время) Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4553-1-.jpg|'Тираннозавр Рекс' Butch.jpg|'бульдог Буч' (1999-настоящее время) Salty the Seal House of Mouse.jpg|'Солти' (2000–настоящее время) Aracuanbird.jpg|'Аракуанская птица' (2000–настоящее время) Lucifer.jpg|'Люцифер' (Золушка 2: Мечты сбываются и Золушка 3: Злые чары) Banananose-animated.jpg|'Банановый Нос Мальдонадоo' (в анимации) Quadreped.png|'Четвероногий' (Отважный маленький тостер) SUNP06.jpg|'Доберманы' (Отважный маленький тостер: Лучший друг) Oliverandcompany 0092.jpg|'Луи хот-дог Человек' (Оливер и компания) Clipmaxpant.gif|'Макс' (Русалочка; 1989-2000) 645385_1298140299777_full.jpg|'Перенасыщение акулы' (Русалочка) Gromoglasnij1.jpg|'Лоуренс Крикун' (Утиные истории) Goldsun bigtime02.jpg|'Шеф Гавс' (Утиные истории) BaggyBeagle.jpg|'Неряха Гавс' (Утиные истории) PoeDeSpell01.jpg|'Пое де Гипноз' (Утиные истории) PhantomBlotDuckTales.jpg|'Фантом Блот' (Утиные истории) TurnToGold.jpg|'Пупон' (Утиные истории) Mcleach8.jpg|'Персиваль МакЛич' (Спасатели в Австралии; вокал) Downunder 614.jpg|'Иоанна Варан' (Спасатели в Австралии) Jan152.gif|'Султан' (Красавица и чудовище) Phillippe.jpg|'Филипп' (Красавица и Чудовище: Чудесное Рождество) Turkey.png|'Бердзила' (Дорога домой: Невероятное путешествие) Homeward-bound-zurueck-nach-hause.jpg|'Арнольд Шварцнеггер' (Дорога домой: Невероятное путешествие) Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7128.jpg|'Фелиция' (Великий мышиный сыщик) Abudisney.jpeg|'Абу' (Аладдин) Aladdin150.jpg|'Раджа' (Аладдин) Dp29.jpg|'Пещера чудес' (Аладдин) Fall_Apart_Rabbit.jpg|'Разваливающийся Кролик' (Чокнутый) Bs158.jpg|'Ксеркс' (''Аладдин'') Tpm144.jpg|'Фашум' (Аладдин) Squirt.jpg|'Брызги' (Аладдин) pocahontas-disneyscreencaps_com-1209.jpg|'Флит' (Покахонтас франшиза) Chameleon.jpg|'Хамелеон' (Могучие утята) Bartholomew.png|'Бартоломью' (Тимон и Пумба) 180px-Char_40993.jpg|'Б. А. Р. Н. В.' (Могучие утята) Char 6416.jpg|'Вафли' (Гуфи и его команда) Char 6415-1-.jpg|'Бензопила' (Гуфи и его команда) Bronx.jpg|'Бронкс' Гаргульи Boudicca2.jpg|'Боудикка' Гаргульи Djali HOND.jpg|'Джали' (Горбун из Нотр Дама 2) Shep.jpg|'Шеп' (Джордж из джунглей) Littlemonkey.png|'маленькая обезьянка' (Джордж из джунглей) Tookie Tookie.jpg|'Туки Туки' (Джордж из джунглей) Disney-color-setting-101-dalmatians-002.jpg|'Капитан' (101 далматинец) Thunderbolt on a jetski.JPG|'Громобой' (101 далматинец) 101DYSAD (18).jpg|'Скотч' (101 далматинец) Steven2.jpg|'Стивен' (101 далматинец) Cydne.PNG|'Сидни' (101 далматинец) Hercules-disneyscreencaps com-3997.jpg|'Пегас' (Геркулес) Cerber.jpg|'Цербер' (Геркулес) Cri-Kee Mulan Disney2014.jpg|'Кри-Ки' (Мулан) Khanpic.png|'Хан' (Мулан) Mulan-Screencaps-mulan-751301 780 440.jpg|'Сокол Хаябуса' (Мулан) Cinderella2 0877.jpg|'Пом-Пом' (Золушка 2: Мечты сбываются) Reggie-(Lady and the Tramp 2).jpg|'Реджи' (Леди и бродяга 2: Приключения Шалуна) Gus_goose_soup.jpg|'Газ Гус' (Мышиный дом) Returntoneverland458.jpg|'Осьминог' (Питер Пэн: Возвращение в Нетландию) Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-337.jpg|'Нана 2' (Возвращение в Нетландию) Atlantis-milos-return-disneyscreencaps.com-432.jpg|'Обби' (Атлантида 2: Возвращение Майло) Sparky (Experiment 221).png|'Спарки' (''Лило И Стич'' франшиз) Mr. Stenchy (Experiment 254).png|'Мистер Стенчи' (Лило И Стич) Spooky (Experiment 300).png|'Спуки' (Лило И Стич) Holio (Experiment 606).png|'Холио' (Лило И Стич) Kixx (Experiment 601).png|'Ких' (Лило И Стич) Yin (Experiment 501).png|'Инь' (Лило И Стич) Yang (Experiment 502).png|'Ян' (Лило И Стич) Tank (Experiment 586).png|'Танк' (Лило И Стич) Sprout (Experiment 509).png|'Спраут' (Лило И Стич) Splodyhead (Experiment 619).png|'Сплоточная головка' (Лило И Стич) Slushy (Experiment 523).png|'Сличи' (Лило И Стич) Sinker (Experiment 602).png|'Синкер' (LЛило И Стич) Profile - Spike.png|'Спайк' (Лило И Стич) Plasmoid (Experiment 617).png|'Плазмоид' (Лило И Стич) Profile - Swapper.png|'Сваппер' (Лило И Стич) Profile - Retro.png|'Ретро' (Лило И Стич) Profile - Link.png|'Линк' (Лило И Стич) Faffy.jpg|'Фаффи' (Дэйв варвар) Char 31592.jpg|'Утка Честер' (Дэйв варвар) totoro-tree.jpg|'Тороро' (Мой сосед Тоторо; Адаптация Диснея) EpicOswald.jpg|'Счастливый Кролик Освальд' (2010–настоящее время) Em‑shadow‑blot s.jp.jpg|'Клякса Тени' Sparky.jpg|'Спарки' (Франкенвини) Frankenweenie seamonsters.png|'обитатели моря' (Франкенвини) Antoinette1.jpg|'Антуанетта' (Кряк-Бряк) The Claw.jpg|'Клешня' (Кряк-Бряк) Knuckles26.png|'Наклз' (Кряк-Бряк) Jungle_Cubs croc.jpg|'Крокодил' (Детёныши джунглей) Nedtheelephant.png|'Слон Нед' (Тимон И Пумба) Char 79257.jpg|'Лев' (Дейзи беспокоит Минни) Lilliput Gooney.jpg|'Лилипут' (Чёрный Плащ) terrafirmieking.png|'Терра-Фирми Король' dtr-snow-monster.gif|'Снежный Монстр' Talespin - 104 - mommy for a day Video - Rediff Videos2.jpg|'Генри' (Чудеса на виражах) Scud.jpg|'Скад' (История игрушек) image Big_foot.jpg|'Бигфут' (Каникулы Гуфи) Meat.jpg|'Мит' (Шноукумс и Мясной Забавный Мультипликационный Шоу) Dewey's Consiounce.jpg|Диллисовесть (злой) Quack Pack Episode 28 The Boy Who Cried Ghost - YouTube42.jpg|'Оборотень' (Кряк-Бряк) Bullseye 5.png|'Булсай' (История игрушек: Большой побег) 15732-toy-story-3-monkey-creepy.png|'Обезьяна' (История игрушек: Большой побег) Fake gobblewonker open mouth.png|''' Гоблевонкер' Li'l burb.jpg|'маленький помощник' (Утиные истории) Mater-&-ghostlight-screamin-banshee.jpg|'Кричащий Банши' (Мэтр и Призрачный Свет) dumbo-clipart-2.gif|'Дамбо' (Кто подставил кролика Роджера) Unknown.jpg|'Медведь Хамфри' (1988–1992) Jack snowflake .jpg|'Джек Скеллингтон' (Кошмар перед Рождеством) (только ранний тест анимации) Epcot-kitchen-kabaret-ham-eggz.jpg|'Мистер Эггз' Gompers.png|'Гомперс козел' (Гравити Фолз) Toy_story_3_old_buster.png|'Бастер' (История игрушек 2) 66672_1588527345888_1016947373_1650794_2052566_n.jpg|'Голубь''' (История игрушек: Большой побег) 2566229820027916608NkpNej ph.jpg|'Мелвин лось' RandySkunk.jpg|'Рэнди скунс' Char_79260.jpg|'Такса Дина' 152.gif|'Луи горный лев' char_79259.jpg|'Мистер Петтибон' (Клуб Микки Мауса) Pumbaa's Uncle Ernie.png|'Дядя Эрни' (Тимон и Пумба) Cricket.jpg|'Крикет' (Тимон и Пумба) Tarsier.jpg|'Долгопят' (Тимон и Пумба) Ghost timon and pumbaa.jpg|'Привидение' (Тимон и Пумба) Mansion owner.jpg|'Владелец Особняка' (Тимон и Пумба) Early bird.jpg|'Ранняя пташка' (Тимон и Пумба) Bronx.jpg|'Бронкс' (Гаргульи) Thumper-personnage-1001-pattes-05.jpg|'Тампер' (Приключения Флика) Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps_com-9982.jpg|'Птица' ('Приключения Флика'') BGJags.jpg|'Ягуары' (Похождения императора) Tentacled Alien.jpg|'Инопланетянин Со Щупальцами' Shape buzz lightyear star of commands.jpg|'Шейп' (Приключения Базза Лайтера из звездной команды) Pteradoc.jpg|'Птерадок' (Приключения Базза Лайтера из звездной команды) Maw.jpg|'Мау' (Приключения Базза Лайтера из звездной команды'') Grubs2.jpg|Грубс' ('Приключения Базза Лайтера из звездной командыd'') Epoch.jpg|'Эпох' (Приключения Базза Лайтера из звездной команды'') Brain Pod-99.jpg|Под Мозг #99' ('Приключения Базза Лайтера из звездной команды'') Brain Pod -39.jpg|'Мозг Под #39' (Приключения Базза Лайтера из звездной команды) Brain Pod -26.jpg|'Мозговая Капсула#26' (Приключения Базза Лайтера из звездной команды) Brain Pod -17.jpg|'Мозговая Капсула #17' (Приключения Базза Лайтера из звездной команды) Bat Creature.jpg|'Летучая Мышь Существо' (Приключения Базза Лайтера из звездной команды) Tanlined Ice Cream Tourist.jpg|'Мороженое Человек' (Лило и Стич франшиза) Monkey Ninjas.png|'Обезьяна Ниндзя' (Ким Пять-с-плюсом) Frank kim possible.jpg|'Фрэнк' (Ким Пять-с-плюсомe) Professor Otto Allenford.jpg|'Профессор Отто Алленфорд' (Ким Пять-с-плюсом) Muffin Monster.jpg|'Маффин Монстр' Mr.Booples.jpg|'Мистер Бупплес' Ice Monster.jpg|'Ледяной Монстр' Armageddon Souffle.jpg|'Суфле Армагеддон' Wernher Von Goof.jpg|'Вернер Фон Гуф' (Гуфи и его команда) Tarpax.jpg|'Брезент' Slime Beast.jpg|'Слизистый Зверь' Senator Phlegmex.jpg|'Сенатор Флегмекс' Patent Leather Goof.jpg|'Лакированная Кожа Гуф' (Гуфи и его команда) Lettuce Monster.jpg|'Салатный Монстр' Gilbert the clown.jpg|'Жирный клоун' (Гуфи и его команда) Crom Cruach.jpg|'Кром Круах' Archie.jpg|'Арчи' Mystery moo.jpg|'Тайна Му' Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-6355.jpg|'Охотничьи Собаки' (Бэмби 2) Bella.jpg|'Белла' (Клуб Микки Мауса) 10031168_2.jpg|'Антье' (Дорогая, я уменьшил детей) Doug18.png|'Герман Мелвилл' (1-й фильм Дага) Галерея Frank Welker behind the scenes Aladdin.jpg|Фрэнк Уэлкер за кулисами Аладдина. 47e.jpg|Фрэнк Уэлкер с Ди Брэдли Бейкер в мае 2008 года. Frank Welker Peter Cullen.jpg|Фрэнк Уэлкер и Питер Каллен присутствовали на открытии Transformers Ride в Universal Orlando в июне 2013 года. Frank Welker & Jeff Bennett at Creative Arts Emmys.jpg|Фрэнк Уэлкер и Джефф Беннетт на премии "Эмми" 2016 года. Интересные Факты *Уэлкер указан как номер один "все время топ-100 звезд в прокате", не как кассовый розыгрыш, а с точки зрения общего дохода, полученного от фильмов, в которых он участвовал. *Он в реальной жизни хорошие друзья с актером Питер Каллен *Его роль как Генри в Компьютер в кроссовках это одна из немногих избранных ролей в реальном времени, которые у него были.